The Heart In The Chest
by KarenWriter
Summary: CS! One-shot. Especially dedicated to "Jakeandjossyl" from Youtube. Emma puts Hook's heart back into his chest. Set in episode 4x12


Okay, this took a long time to post (more than I thought at first). Anyway … this one-shot is dedicated to jakeandjossyl from Youtube. Hope you read it. I've been very busy the last couple of months. I know it's too late, but hope you like it and so everyone. This one-shot is set in episode 4x12

_RE-EDITED by the amazing and so talented beta reader: "thetimeladyswan"_

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT, or the characters.

* * *

**The Heart In The Chest**

Still in the clock tower - after Belle and Rumple disappeared in a purple cloud - Emma runs upstairs.

"You okay?" Emma asks Hook, still concerned - as she hugs him tightly, making sure he is truly alive.

"Aye, I'm better now," Hook replies, softly, now that he's holding his blonde girlfriend in his arms - as he hides discreetly his heart in the pocket of his black leather jacket.

"We should go to Granny's and get some hot chocolate," Mary Margaret offers, kindly, interrupting the embrace of the couple.

"I rather something stronger after this," Emma declares, gaining an accusing look from her Mother.

"Not when you have a teenage son waiting for you at home, Emma. Now let's go," Mary Margaret says, tone serious, but still kind.

…

_Minutes later_ …

As soon as they share those cups of hot chocolate at Granny's, Hook excuses himself and leaves - he has already planned it; he will spend the night in his room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, and then in the morning, he will ask Regina for help to place his heart back into his chest. Nobody has to know.

Hook is heading to his room - as fast as he can - holding his heart with his good hand in the pocket of his black leather jacket.

"Hey," the soft and kind voice of Emma calls him in the hallway, making him turn around, completely surprised and nervous.

"Swan, what are you doing here? I thought you were leaving with your Mother," Hook says - as the two move closer to one another.

Emma presses her lips together, shyly. "... I just wanted to make sure you were all right," confesses the blonde woman.

Hook's face softens, a tender smile on his face.

"I already told you, love. I'm fine," Hook assures her gently, using his tone to hide his need to disappear immediately.

Emma gives him an inquiring look.

"That's why you are holding your heart in your pocket, is it?" Emma asks him bluntly, catching him out off guard.

"Swan, I can explain ..." Hook starts.

"It's all right, Killian. I should have realized when I felt something was wrong with you," Emma interrupts him, in a regretful tone, feeling somehow guilty deep down inside herself.

Hook contemplates her - reading her.

"There was no way you could have known this unless I told you so, lass ... I'm sorry," Hook declares, softly, lowering his gaze, shamefaced.

Emma gives him a slight smile - and asks surprisingly calm - "How did it happen?"

"The crocodile had something of mine and thought I could blackmail him to get it back, but in the end, I was the one who was blackmailed ... I learned my lesson, I suppose," Hook explains, tone serious; embarrassed.

Emma sighs.

"It's Rumplestiltskin, that doesn't surprise me," Emma states.

Hook smiles a bit. "Yeah ... I should have known better," he confesses, ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Emma asks, looking into his blue eyes.

"I tried to do it before the crocodile took that little piece of me. I left you a message on that bloody 'talking device' of yours, but he took it and deleted the message before you could listen to it," Hook informs her.

"Well, that explains why I haven't had any luck in finding my phone," Emma remarks wryly, and they smile at each other.

Finding no more reasons to delay this, Hook takes out his hand from his pocket to show her his heart - his bright and red heart. Emma observes it a little nervously.

"I wanted to wait until tomorrow to do this, but now that you know and you are here ..." Hook says, with a soft smile on his face.

"Killian, I-I can't, I've never done this before ..." Emma interrupts him, frightened - as she understands what he's implying.

"But you are training your magic, aren't you?" Hook asks her, with a skeptical look.

"Yeah, but maybe we should just call Regina …" Emma starts.

"Swan … you can do this," Hook grants her, proud tone, with a smile - as he looks into her hazel eyes.

"_I don't want to hurt you_," Emma confesses, pursing her lips nervously.

Hook softens his face. "You won't, love. I trust you," he tells her, completely sure of her capability.

Emma smiles at him - he's always believing in her, sometimes even more than she believes in herself.

Hook extends his good hand - holding his heart - in front of her. She observes him for a moment and then, she takes her pirate's heart in her hands.

"Wow, I've never held a heart in my hands before," Emma jokes, trying to change the serious atmosphere a little.

"You have always held my heart in your hands, Swan," Hook points out, flirtatiously, earning a shy smile and a quiet sigh from his blonde girlfriend.

"I meant 'literally' ..." Emma says, wryly, holding the heart near to her.

_"I meant literally,_" Hook repeats immediately after her.

Emma is shocked and her boyfriend gives her a reproachful look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," Emma explains ashamed, realizing that she had inadvertently brought his heart close to her mouth and spoken through it, forcing him to repeat the same words.

"It's all right, lass," Hook assures her, kindly.

"So, this is how Mr. Gold was controlling you all this time?" Emma asks him, her tone serious.

"Aye, pretty much," Hook simply replies.

Emma gives him a playful and flirtatious look. "Not afraid now that I can control you?"

"You don't need to force me, lass. I can say, or do lovely things to you myself," Hook affirms, in a flirty tone, raising an eyebrow - Emma rolls her eyes at that and he chuckles.

The atmosphere changes to serious once again.

Emma sighs, and holds the heart firmly in her palm, looking straight at him - still feeling nervous about this.

"Just be gentle ..." Hook offers to calm her, but is abruptly interrupted when Emma puts harshly his heart back into his chest - as fast as she can - making him groan of pain in the process. Then he gives her a reproachful look.

"Sorry, I just thought that if I did it quickly it would be like ripping off a ..." Emma starts, embarrassed, but is silenced by Hook's passionate kiss - as he presses her body against a wall. They share a few sweet kisses and then, they break apart slowly.

"I told you, Swan. I'm a survivor," Hooks says, kindly, looking tenderly at her.

Emma smiles and Hook gives her a flirty look.

"And I also assure you that you don't need to control me for me to do this, Swan," Hook tells her, and Emma smiles wider before her pirate boyfriend kisses her sweetly, one more time.

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like it? Leave a review! xD**


End file.
